danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Tenkou Heiwakishou
General Information ☯'Personality' Tenko is the sweetest, most pure-hearted person you will ever meet, without exception. She is the kind of person who will not only rush to help an old lady across the street, but then walk her home, cook her dinner, clean her house, and offer to pay for her hip replacement surgery while she's at it. If she sees someone who's sad, she will feel just as sad for them, but will do everything she can to cheer them up; if she sees someone who's angry, she'll patiently try to calm them down, and won't retaliate no matter what they might do to her; and if she sees someone who's in trouble, even if they're the most evil person on the planet, she'll give everything she has including her life in order to help them. Meanwhile she very, very rarely gets angry - though it can happen, and when it does, look out - and she can barely stand to harm the grass she walks on, let alone another person. However, this innocence comes with a heavy dose of naivete, since, being so pure of heart herself, Tenko doesn't understand that not everyone is as kind as she is; until proven otherwise, she always assumes that everyone has the best of intentions in mind, no matter how blatant the warning signs might be. In fact, she's so trusting that, even after a clear betrayal, she'll often try to rationalize an explanation for the other person's behavior that preserves their character rather than believe they might not actually be the nicest person ever. Add to this a relative lack of intelligence and an unfamiliarity with the world outside of Heaven, and it's very easy for her to fall prey to the manipulations of others. Even when things are at their worst for her, though, she maintains a positive and bubbly attitude, always doing her best to keep moving forward and spread happiness and fun wherever she goes. ☯'Appearance' Tenko looks like a young girl in her mid-to-late teens who has sky blue eyes and very long pink hair, which she usually keeps tied up in a loose ponytail with a big blue bow. Her normal outfit consists of a white, sleeveless sundress decorated with pink peach and flower designs, a pink ribbon tied around her neck in a large bow, and a yellow straw hat, in addition to the bow in her hair. She does not like to wear shoes. All of her clothes are enchanted so that they repair themselves over time if damaged, and in dark environments, they appear to glow ever so slightly. She is rarely seen without a sunny smile on her face and her magical straw basket, which is always filled to the brim with peaches. ☯'Theme Songs' * Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Dual Destinies - Athena Cykes, Courtroom Extraordinaire (Regular) * Kid Icarus Uprising - Chapter 6 Dark Pit (Battle) * Monster Girl Quest 3 - Final Battle (All-Out Battle) * Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Forze dell'Oscurita (Last Word) Backstory She is the youngest daughter of the Heiwakishou family of Celestials. For most of her life, she has led a sheltered existence in Heaven, protected from the harsh realities of the outside world; in fact, until fairly recently, she didn't even realize that the outside world was a separate realm from Heaven. Once she found this out, of course, her curiosity was piqued, and she slipped out of Heaven without her family knowing. She feels bad about this deception, but she tells herself that she's only going to take a look around and make some new friends before returning home again. Story ☯'Heat Wave' () ☯'Two Opposing Stars' () Relationships ☯'Takami Yukimura' The two of them met during the events of Two Opposing Stars and quickly became close friends. Due to Tenko's nature as a wanderer they do not meet up often, but they have met occasionally and as of Heat Wave are still friends. Abilities ☯'Ability to Manipulate Peace' Tenko has the power to manipulate peace, which she can use to alter the balance of peace or violence within any given place, including a person's heart. This allows her to calm violent intent or to create spaces where violence is not possible, as well as the opposite. Within her "peace zones", people become unable to harm others or to be harmed by them in turn, and if she wills it, even danmaku lose their power to cause spiritual harm. However, accidents and other harm not caused out of malice can still occur, though indirect harm caused as a result of violent actions is still prevented. She can also do the opposite and create a "violence zone" that prevents any form of defense or healing, but given her personality she rarely uses this side of her power. She doesn't get into danmaku battles often, but when she does, since a power like this could easily grant her an unfair advantage by, for instance, allowing her to stall while her opponent's spell cards time out, she does not use it except through her spell cards. ☯'Celestial Abilities' Beyond her peace manipulation power, she also has all the typical abilities of a Celestial, including superhuman strength, speed, and durability granted by eating Heaven's fruit, as well as the ability to wield several other forms of powerful magic. She specializes primarily in fire magic, which she imbues with purifying properties that allow it to negate other types of magic, such as danmaku. ☯'Basket of Endless Peaches' The basket she carries is an enchanted one that contains an infinite number of peaches from Heaven, which she often shares with others and uses as her own primary source of food. She still loves trying other dishes, though. While these peaches do contain properties that grant the signature strength and durability of the Celestials, one would have to eat them consistently over a long period of time in order to gain any noticeable effects, so just eating one won't do a whole lot. They do serve as a decent source of spiritual energy, though, which is why Tenko does not usually eat them during a spell card duel, unless she declares it through a spell card first. If she ever happens to lose her basket, she can summon it back to herself instantly, but she cannot control it independently otherwise. Danmaku She uses glowing pink hearts as her normal danmaku. Because she has little actual experience with spell card battles, she tends to be very straightforward with her danmaku, making relatively simple patterns and rarely employing any tricks or complicated strategies. On the other hand, she is still a Celestial, and she does have some training in danmaku fighting, so her attacks can pack quite a bit of punch. Spell Cards ☯'Spell Cards' ☯'Combination Cards' ☯'Splash Cards' Trivia * She is only distantly familiar with Tenshi Hinanawi, whom she's heard of in passing but never met in person. It's purely coincidental that their given names share the same meaning and kanji, as the name is a common one among Celestials. * Due to a childhood incident in which she was traumatized by a kishin that came to try to assassinate her mother, she is absolutely terrified of kishin and is likely to curl up into a quivering ball should she ever meet one. This fear doesn't extend to other oni, however. * She is also afraid of ghosts, zombies, and other forms of undead, though this is just a phobia and has nothing to do with any past trauma. * The veil used in her spell card "The Heavenly Wife" is in fact the one given to her by the ruler of Heaven, which she is meant to wear on her wedding day. If a man somehow manages to take it from her during this attack, and he can keep it from exploding or despawning, then she'll be obligated by tradition to marry him. When not being used for this spell card, she keeps it in a secret place. * She is a good singer, having received some voice training, and often accompanies her calming power with song in order to enhance its effect. Gallery Tenko Heiwakishou.jpg Tenko Heiwakishou Swimsuit.jpg Tenk Intensifies.gif Category:Characters Category:Females